


Дж'зарго, у тебя острый ум

by koroviy_perevorachivatel



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Orc!Dovahkiin, but a lot of memories, frivolous depiction of magic, no serana actually, past relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koroviy_perevorachivatel/pseuds/koroviy_perevorachivatel
Summary: Довакин преуспевает в магии с удивительной лёгкостью, а главное -- не думает о ней как о цели своей жизни. Дж'зарго уязвлён, но ещё больше заинтересован.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana





	Дж'зарго, у тебя острый ум

**Author's Note:**

> Кажется, я не разобралась, как указать, что это только первая глава! Надеюсь, я разберусь, когда буду выкладывать вторую.

Дж’зарго поймал себя на злости, и природа у нее была пренеприятная. Причиной её была та орсимерка из Коллегии, которую он встретил на вводном занятии. Она отличалась. Не было в ней ребячьего любопытства, которым горели и Онмунд, и Брелина, и даже Толфдир, и сам Дж’зарго.

Она пришла в Коллегию за силой.

Она уже была сильна, и эта сила не зависела ни от заклинаний и чар, ни от мощности мышц — она будто постоянно несла какой-то груз, и будто вечно была напружинена в ожидании атаки. Ей нужно было больше.

Тем страннее было услышать от неё «Безопасность превыше всего» на вводной лекции — тебе ли говорить об этом, орчанке с рваным шрамом через всю щеку и Азуре известно сколькими ещё на теле? Тем страннее было услышать «Не всегда речь идёт о соревновании» — тебе ли говорить об этом, той, кого едва вмещают стены этой Коллегии?

И он не понимал, что его так злит в ней --- наверняка она была старше и зануднее, наверняка не удивлялась магии так, как он, но что с того?

Дж’зарго не нравилась эта злость. Во-первых, он всегда любил честное соревнование, и должен был бы радоваться возможности потягаться с такой соперницей. Как высоко она заставила бы его подняться! Во-вторых, а чем Ракан заслужила этой злости? Тем, что магия была для неё инструментом, а не самоцелью? Он будто чувствовал обиду за дело своей жизни, которое для неё было всего одним шагом, даже не самым трудным.

В общем, нужно было что-то делать, и Дж’зарго отдал новой знакомой свои свитки на пробу — их всё равно нужно было проверить, а после, он надеялся, удалось бы завязать разговор. К тому же он возлагал довольно большие надежды на новое заклинание: оно казалось ему отличным.

Ракан вернулась в Коллегию довольно скоро, с опаленными волосами, в перепачканной сажей и драной робе.

— Взорвались твои свитки, — спокойно сказала она, на беспокойный его жест махнула рукой. — Ничего, жить буду. Если ты хотел меня угробить, надо было лучше стараться.

— Лучше стараться? Твои слова ранят Дж’зарго, — отозвался на шутку каджит, и она беззвучно рассмеялась. Его злость отчего-то стала таять.

— Я немного вымоталась, не могу сейчас колдовать, — призналась Ракан. — Есть лечебное зелье?

— О, — Дж’зарго засуетился, — Конечно.

Она села на стул возле его комода, не спрашивая разрешения, и вытянула ноги. Даже сейчас Ракан беспокойно осматривалась, хотя Дж’зарго был уверен, что в Коллегии им ничего не грозит.

— Спасибо, что рисковала для Дж’зарго, — сказал он, пока Ракан пила свое зелье маленькими глотками. — Только настоящий друг мог так сделать. Теперь Дж’зарго у тебя в долгу.

— А, — она непонимающе моргнула на него, — Большое дело.

Дж’зарго дернул ушами, немного разочарованный. Дальше они сидели молча: Ракан над горьким зельем, Дж’зарго над книгой. Почему-то неловко не было.

— Попробуй мешать зелье на яйце оригмы, — посоветовала вдруг орчанка. — У него мягкий вкус, не будет так противно. На чем ты его делаешь? На грибном настое?

Он кивнул.

— Разве важен вкус, когда ты ранен?

— Когда ты будешь ранен, — поучительно сказала Ракан, — Ты скажешь себе спасибо, что не нужно пить целую бутылку отвратительной гадости, чтобы доползти до укрытия.

— Дж’зарго не понимает, — ответил он.

— Дж’зарго поймёт, — передразнила его Ракан. Ему показалось, что она сейчас высунет язык.

Так странно. Когда она приходила в зал Стихий, вид у неё был, ну. Легендарный. Она была немногословной и сдержанной, жутковатые шрамы, боевые татуировки на лице, резной лук за спиной. А сейчас смеётся и дразнится, как котенок в свою десятую луну. Нет, само по себе это неудивительно, и Онмунд вот наверняка тоже считает Дж’зарго очень серьёзным котом, но чтобы Ракан так легко дурачилась именно с ним? Вот это было удивительно.

— Ладно, кот, глаза слипаются у меня, — сказала Ракан, зевнув. — Хорошо посидели. Ты тоже как-нибудь заходи.

— Ты живёшь в соседней комнате.

— Так тем более заходи.

Она хлопнула себя по бёдрам, встала со стула и ушла. Дж'зарго немного ещё посидел молча, прядая кончиком хвоста, и засобирался спать. Ракан, кажется, уже похрапывала, не очень громко, но чуткие уши Дж'зарго улавливали и что потише.

Дж'зарго, хоть и не был особенно добрым каджитом или приятным собеседником, умел чувствовать других, просто редко пользовался этим. И в орчанке он ощущал много скрытого -- там была сила, там была тоска, и там была близость чего-то жуткого и холодного, какая-то неизбывная сосущая темнота. Утром каджит бы сказал, это логично -- она вообще не похожа ни на кого, наверняка видела жуткие вещи. Сейчас же это так не вязалось с лёгкой, сердечной орчанкой, которая помогла ему почти просто так и умудрилась дать совет, почти не задев самолюбия. И назвать его зелье отвратительной гадостью так, что это совсем не звучало как оскорбление.

Но то была тема для завтрашнего дня, а сегодня Дж'зарго очень хотел спать.

Ночью он видел во сне снопы пламени и пылающие звёзды.

Утром они столкнулись в Арканеуме. Ракан привела себя в порядок, но вместо зачарованной робы была одета в простую льняную рубашку, штаны и мягкие кожаные туфли. Возможно, новую робу ей не выдали. Нужно будет похлопотать -- в конце концов, первая сгорела по вине Дж'зарго.

\-- Здорово, кот, -- махнула рукой орчанка. -- Подойди, дело есть.

Дж'зарго приблизился. Ракан придвинула к нему две книги. ("Обложкой по столу не вози", -- шикнул на неё Ураг).

\-- Ладно, ладно, -- отмахнулась орчанка. -- Посмотри на это, каджит. Интересно?

Это были книги о Древних свитках. Одну из них каджит видел и читал -- её показали ему одной из первых как предупреждение об опасностях магии, намекая, что Дж'зарго относится к типу опрометчивых интеллектуалов -- которым, в общем, стоит воздерживаться от любых серьезных занятий магией.

Вторая была странной. Она напоминала те бредни, которые распространяли по мелким городам далекие от магии люди, или на те карикатуры, которые рисовали на них норды в своих рассказах. Автор излагал свои мысли туманно, нанизывал друг на друга метафору за метафорой -- все бессмысленные. Дж'зарго готов был рассердиться, что ему подсунули подобное, но сдержался.

\-- Каджиту интереснее научное знание, чем поэзия, -- уклончиво сказал он. Кажется, Ракан уловила насмешку и слегка вскинулась, но ничего не сказала.

\-- Пожалуй, ты прав, -- пожала плечами она. -- Я это к чему. Я иду искать Древний свиток, не хочешь со мной?


End file.
